6: Endgame
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: RATED MATURE FOR SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES. "We've come this far. Shadow Freddy is still out there, and we have Intel that suggests he is building WMD with the extremists on Syria. We need you to go in, and find out." Foxy takes up the offer by the president. Now, Foxy and his group are a part of a covert operations unit. But what is at stake for his friends?
1. Introduction (Re-done)

...

Nothing but darkness is all I could see...

...

A slight fade in... of, some sort of noise... wind... ambiance... where am I? Am I dead?

I open my eyes, and look around. I was in a stale, grey room, with a door on the far right, and a garage door just on my right. My chest was killing me. Where the hell am I? I try lifting my arms, but I find them trapped on the wall. I look up at them, and it turns out that they are shackled with hand cuffs. My memory starts to fade back, as my head spins with dizziness. I start trying to think about how I got myself into this situation...

* * *

"So? What is it you need?" I ask boldly.

I am stood in front of a military captain, with my friends Bonn and Annie. It has been two months since we were offered positions in a special operations force, we turned down the position because we thought that we would be able to deal with Shadow Freddy in our own time, or that they would catch him themselves. We were wrong.

We had been called in to attend a meeting with him, as he would be our new leader if we were to take up the offer. We had been flown out on a private jet to the United Kingdom. It was the second time that I'd ended up there, after meeting Tom Birley and his dad.

"Intelligence shows, that there is reports of a strange robotic being, helping the Muslim extremists on Syria, we don't want to go in yet, as we could lose more troops." The captain speaks up, his hands on his belt.

"So, what is it you need us to do?" I cross my arms, and lean back slightly.

The captain turns to me and stares me hard in the face.

"More of the intelligence shows that there is a possibility that the Russians are working with the extremists. If you can confirm this, and find out why. It will also confirm the possibility of your personal target."

There is a moment of silence before Annie leans over to me to speak.

"He's blackmailing us, it's obvious." She sped through her line silently, not wanting to be heard, even though he could.

"I'm sorry Annie, I'm not taking a chance, we need to kill Shadow." I spoke more clearly, before looking back over to the captain.

She understood what I was saying, and she let me go without a fight.

"So, do you accept the offer? It'll be a bit of a waste of time and resources to get you over here from your home in the nort-"

"Cut the crap... let's do it. When do we start?" I cut him off mid sentence.

He nods and grins slyly.

"Training starts at six AM tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

We ease up and leave the room out the door to the back.

Bonn speaks to me as we leave the room.

"So... you think the others will need to get involved in this shit?"

I nod. "I believe so... they'll need as much strength as they can get. We're that strength they need."

* * *

...

Why the hell did I accept this mission... it was a stupid idea...

I sigh, and pause. Then look up at the shackles. Blue plastic catches my eye, and I then notice that Bonn is also shackled up next to me. He was unconscious, his body leaning down against the strength of the metal holding him in place, his head was also hung low, hears ears flopped over him.. I twist my wrist on the shackle, and I catch sight of rusted metal. My chance.

I yank against it, but no use, the shackle stayed in place. I yank again, and the shackle creaks loudly. I grunt as I yank harder this time, and the shackle snaps. I sigh, then reach over and break the other one by forcing my arms away from each other. I fall down from the wall and hit it with a grunt. I pick myself up off the floor quickly, and go over to Bonn. I unclip him from the wall and catch him before he falls down into the floor. I lay him on the ground carefully and think of my next move.

Wait.

Where is Annie?

I remember that she came with us. Dammit.

I walk to the door on the right that I had spotted, and check the coast is clear. It was. Then I quickly walk out of the room, staying alert and trying to make my footsteps as silent as possible as to not attract possible attention from any guards. I go to a hallway and search the rooms. All empty. I get to the end of the hallway, and there is one last room.

It was marked in Russian, which I hadn't learnt, apart from a few words like 'entrance' and 'exit'.

I peek through the glass, and see Annie, she was strapped into a chair, a man in front of her. He had a taser in his hand. He then shoves it into her stomach and she jolts around and screams.

"WHAT WAS YOUR MISSION HERE!" Was what I could hear the guard scream at her.

I decide to let no more time go to waste watching someone torture her. I have a run up, and ram the door down. The soldier looks up, surprised by me and my forced entry. He had no time to react as I slam my fist into the side of his face, breaking his skull and throwing blood and bits of brain everywhere. I stare at his dead body for a moment, then look down at Annie. I wipe my hand on my side and she looks up to me weakly. I go around the chair, untie her and lift her over my shoulder, and I start carrying her to Bonn so we could gear up and escape. I pass a window that catches my eye. I look into the room, and see our M16 rifles, and the rest of our gear. I lay Annie down then crouch next to her, before shaking her on her shoulders.

"Annie you need to get up, we're going to have to escape this place."

She nods and I bust down the door into the room. I grab our gear, and put on my tactical vest. I slap a mag into my carbine, and the pull the bolt back, letting it go to hear that satisfying metallic click. I then strap the other ones on my back. I grab my bag, which was full of medical supplied, and I leave the room and give one of the carbines to Annie for her to load. She still looked weak. I grunt, and pull the backpack off my back, and I grab my adrenaline shot. I pull off the cap and stab it into Annie's arm, I give her a moment, then she springs up.

"Let's get out of here." She spoke with a large amount of energy.

I give her a magazine of 5.56 ammunition, and I lead the way to where Bonn was, leaving Annie to chamber her carbine. I rush into the room, surprising Bonn who was now awake, but dazed. I hand him his rifle and his vest, he puts it on rather slowly, but started to speed up as he understood the urgency of the situation, and we run out of the room.

Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring.

"Let's get out of here!" I yell over the ear piercing screech of the alarm.

I run through the complex with the pair behind me,checking corners as we turned them. Following the signs that read exit, we get to the main hall and stop. I could see Russian soldiers were setting up inside by peeking through the glass windows.

"Guys, there's a breaching charge in my backpack, set it up on the door ASAP." I turn, and Bonn unzips the bag. He pulls out what could be assumed to be a plastic sheet. He unfolds it, and sticks it against the door. I could hear shouts coming from the other side of the door. We stand on either side of the frame, and Bonn blows the charge. Sharp splinters of wood fly in all directions towards our adversaries, and the explosion had dazed a few of them nearby to the door. I pop two rounds into two targets at the back as I enter the room, and I act as a quick distraction, running for cover as two other soldiers fire at me. Annie enters quickly and hits the two soldiers who were distracted. Bonn enters last, and him being Bonn, he shot the two soldiers on the ground who were helplessly disoriented. I glance at him, and then back to the room. I immediately spot a jeep lined up with the exit to the complex.

"Room clear, Bonn, get in the car. I'll get on the gun. Annie, get below me and use your carbine." I climb onto the top of the jeep, and man the gun. I lift up the cover of the DShK Heavy Machine Gun, and put my hand down the box of lined cartridges. I pull out the belt, and feed it onto the clip of the gun, before dropping the lid with a squeak, and pulling the charging handle below the grips of the 50. Cal gun. The round loads with a satisfyingly loud click, and I rotate myself around to face forward.

In the mean time, Bon had jumped into the front seat, and was trying to start the jeep. It was loud, and surely troops were advancing on our position. Finally, the jeep starts, however my suspicions were true, and four or five soldiers came storming in. Annie lit them up as they came in, squeezing the trigger of her M4A1 that was set in fully-automatic. The menacing crack of the carbine was made prominent as all the soldiers went down.

"Step on it dammit!" I yell, and Bonn immediately rams the garage door. It splits open, and kills two unsuspecting soldiers who were lying in wait on either side. The jeep stabilises itself, before making a sharp left as Bonn yanks on the wheel. There is a screeching noise, and then a huge roar of the engine as we speed off into the snow filled wasteland where we were. I could hear an engine behind us, roaring away.

I point the 50. Cal towards the approaching truck. I start firing rounds into the engine block, Annie climbs into the storage part of the truck underneath me, and starts firing rounds, aiming for the tyres. Several pings and whizzes come from enemy combatants firing their rifles from the side of the truck. Another truck was behind the first one, and it had a mounted 50. Cal on it. I knew that we'd need to deal with that one quickly.

Annie hits a perfect shot as we round the corner, and blows out the front right on the truck behind us. The truck swerves, sending it flying over the edge of the mountain.

I take my chance and blitz the other truck with 50. Caliber rounds. Aiming specifically for the engine grille. One of the rounds slams into the engine block, and ignites the fuel tank, making the truck explode. It does a front flip, and then rolls onto it's side right behind our jeep. Bonn speeds up, throwing snow behind us as the wheels struggle for grip.

We shout in triumph, and Bonn turns a corner, the tail of the jeep slipping out slightly. I take my time to reload the machine gun, lifting the cover and ejecting the belt from the clips.

There is a very distinct sound, suddenly. A helicopter's rotor blades.

"That's a helicopter! Step on it Bonn!" Annie yells over the roar of our engine.

A Russian helicopter rolls up the side of the mountain to meet us face to face, Bonn slides the car to the side, barely able to keep it under control, as we go up a different path to extraction. The helo starts firing rockets at us, and I lift my arm to shield my face as the heat from the explosions sears my plastic.

Bonn manages to get under the cover of a tunnel, the extraction was just past the exit. Bonn speeds up, using the tarmac to our advantage, and exits the tunnel at a higher speed. There it was, extraction, and the enemy helo was nowhere to be seen, terrifyingly.

Bonn makes a hard stop, making the jeep's wheels slip in the snow. We extract ourselves from the jeep, and make a run for the helicopter that was waiting on us, with friendly troops defending it. We gather up inside the Venom helicopter's hull, and the rest of our troops enter with us. We all strap in, and lift off the ground. I look to our side, and see the Russian helicopter on our side, lining up for a shot.

"IT'S LINING UP!" I scream. I could see two rockets get fired towards us. Our pilot does the unthinkable, and dives downwards. We come incredibly close to the ground as he pulls up and flies off at speed towards the icy water below. The enemy helicopter is forced to follow us, which it does. It fire rockets at us, trying to line up a shot, and trying it's best to target us. Rockets fly past us, throwing up shards of ice, snow and water as they slam into the thick sheets of glassy ice below us. Our skilled pilot managing to dodge each rocket flung our way. The back opens up, and I take action. Aiming with my 44. Magnum. I pull the trigger, and the hammer pulls back. It slams forward, and the round is shot out. It flies right through the glass of the helicopter's cockpit, and hits the pilot, killing him instantly. The helicopter spins out of control, and slams into the ice, cracking it, and sinking slowly.

I breath heavily and shakily as my brothers and sisters in combat yell triumphantly, congratulating me. I knew that I had forced the co-pilot to an icy, horrible death. I lower the 44. Magnum, and holster it slowly. The shouts and cheers of my friends was drowned out by my guilt. But I shook it off.

"Better them than us." I said quietly.

* * *

 **Well, how about that guys! A massive improvement over the last time I had edited it, in my opinion. What about you guys? Did you think it was good?**

 **I'll be continuing this today, or another time, we'll see.**

 **Endgame is back, baby!**


	2. Point Of No Return?

**Sorry about this never coming out. I was preoccupied with becoming an adult, finishing my GCSE's was a big part in my life and it's set me up for the rest of my days. So I've been... busy. Anyway, here it is, finally.**

 **Endgame, Chapter 2.**

* * *

"So, uh. It turns out what we speculated is true. The Russians really are working together with the extremists in Syria." Freddy smirked, shaking his head. "All those Russian deaths for nothing..."

The whole group of animatronics is sat in the big hall of a location we were provided with that allowed us to get rest when we needed it. However at the moment, we were all silent.

"Ever wondered why they picked us over actually trained soldiers?" Fred spoke up, a little confused.

"No idea... it really was odd, wasn't it Foxy?" Bonn looked over at me, to which I nod in agreement.

"True." I reply again. "Anyone know what's happening next-"

I am cut off by the door opening, and Bonnie, Chica and Annie walking in, papers in Bonnie's hand.

"New assignment. This one takes place directly in Syria. Take a look." Annie speaks up as she takes the papers from Bonnie and lays them on the table where we were sat talking.

I stare down at the documents. A lot of text, with pictures scattered here and there along with it, most of them were in black and white, apart from two. One of a person with an odd appearance, and an old face, a man definitely in his fifties. However the other picture caught my eye.

It was Shadow Freddy.

The one supposedly causing all of this.

"Now, if you look at this picture here." Annie pulls over a larger one, that looked as if it was taken on a security camera. "You can see Shadow, and this man here, who is currently unidentified, conversing. Because these two were in the same place at the same time, we have speculations that he is working with Shadow Freddy."

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Chico spoke up, getting herself heard.

"We break and enter this location, right here." Chica points to a point on a map to Lake Assad. Her finger was next to the Tabqa Dam.

"There is a small settlement that we need to break into. The intelligence we have gathered here, suggests that this man is going to be there three days from now to trade important information by word of mouth." She points along the left side of the dam.

"So we need to get in, shoot anyone we see and take this guy alive." Mahri speaks up quietly. We all look over to him, as he was sat further away, near the TV.

"Seems about right." Bonnie spoke up.

"The President told us that we will be meeting a Navy Seals team ready to dive in the lake and make their way to the house by about 0200. By 0230 we will have supposedly killed anyone opposing us, and have secured the high value target for extraction at this point here." Bonnie circles the map with a red marker pen, then writes a block capital A next to it.

"Extraction Alpha. If that fails, there is also Bravo, and Charlie." She marks these too, in different points.

"Alright... we seem sorted. Okay everyone, get some rest, I bet they will be flying us out tomorrow at some point." I speak up, making sure everyone could hear me.

...

(The next morning.)

...

I wake up to the sound of buzzing. My phone was vibrating on my bedside table. I pick it up, and un flip the cover and press the green answer button, before putting the custom made cell to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Foxy!" Harry said from the other side.

"Harry!? We haven't heard from you in ages my friend! How are you?" I ask very intrigued.

"We're all very good, actually!" I could hear Tom from the other side too.

"Tom too? How many of you guys are there? Is the whole crew with you?"

"Yep! That's why we decided to call you. How does it feel to be in Special Air Service base?"

I could hear Will jabbing playfully at Harry telling him to just say SAS.

"It's pretty interesting. Just a little unnerving of all the stuff we have to do."

"Yeah, we can understand that." Tom spoke up.

"Anyway. We have to go now, your guys' sister location is up soon, and we need to keep renovating to make sure we're good for inspections today!"

"Aw awesome. I can't wait to see that. Good luck Harry, Tom, Haydn, Will and G. All of you. Good luck for the future."

I smiled as I heard their goodbyes, before closing my flip phone, and holding it against my chest with both hands as I stare up at the ceiling.

It felt like something was gonna go wrong, somewhere. I could feel it. It's best I don't let it get to my head.

I turn over, and close my eyes again, but all I could see was Springtrap. I shuddered slightly, but still managed to get to sleep.


End file.
